


[Art] Georgia Is Love

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Priests, Tourism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Грузия — это любовь.Ирландский священник Армитаж Хакс приехал туристом в Грузию и поражён божественной красотой.Irish priest Armitage Hux arrived as a tourist to Georgia and was fascinated by the divine beauty.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195784
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Божественный спецквест Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Georgia Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/gifts).



[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e4/26/bn5fY9dM_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this artwork. This is a part of the anonymous challenge. The creator will be revealed on March, 19.
> 
> Просим воздержаться от репостов. Эта работа создана в рамках ЗФБ 2021. Авторство будет раскрыто 19 марта.
> 
>   
> Если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете за нее [проголосовать](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/edit).


End file.
